Destination
by Nelightbute
Summary: Denús, 1815; Bella es la hija menor de los Srs. Swan, una de las familias más importantes de la región; a punto de cumplir los 16, su madre se empeña en que consiga un marido, y pronto.todo cambia cuando la enigmática familia Cullen, llega a la región.
1. Chapter 1

_**Destination**_

* * *

_sinopsis_

Denús, 1815; Bella es la hija menor de los Srs. Swan, una de las familias más importantes de la región; a punto de cumplir los 16, su madre se empeña en que consiga un marido, y pronto, su hermano mayor Jonathan, está a punto de casarse, pero sigue siendo el preferido de la Sra. Swan. Las cosas se complican ya que no es la única chica que necesita casarse, pero todo cambia cuando la enigmática familia Cullen, llega a la región. Podrá Bella congeniar con los recién llegados, podrá resistirse al guapo único hijo de los Cullen, podrá Bella casarse antes de su cumpleaños 16.

* * *

Notas de la historia:  
Queridos lectores aquí algunas que quiero que sepan:  
1.- Denús, no existe, lo inventé yo, y casi todo lo aquí aparece lo inventé yo, las reglas de etiqueta, lo que debe casarse antes de los 16 etc. etc.…

2.- Aparecerán nombres y personajes de otros libros, porque necesitaba Familias y nombres y no se me ocurrían muchos así que tome algunos de otros libros, algunos otros los inventé yo.

3.-aquí las familias que aparecerán en la historia:

**fam. Swan:  
**Charlie Swan  
Renne Swan  
Jonathan Swan (comprometido con Loret Witlock)  
Isabella/Bella Swan

**Fam. Black  
**Billy  
Juliet  
Rebeca (casada con Emmir Hale)  
Jacob

**Fam. Hale**  
Ernest  
Lura  
Emmir (casado con Rebeca Black)  
Rosalie  
Alice

**Fam. Whitlock  
**Sres.  
Jasper  
Izza (prometida de Fred Weasley)  
Loret

**Fam. Mccarthy  
**Sres.  
Emmet  
Caroline (comprometida con George Weasley)

**Fam. Eveerden  
**Sres.  
Katniss (prometida de Peeta Mellark)  
Primrose/Prim

**Fam. Mellark  
**Sres.  
Peeta

**Fam. Weasley  
**Sres.  
Fred (comprometido con Izza)  
George (comprometido con Caroline)  
Ron  
Ginny

**Fa. Potter  
**Harry  
Annel

**Fam. Granger  
**Sres.  
Sebastian  
Hermionie

**Fam. Cullen  
**Carlisle  
Esme  
Edward  
Karim

*No todos los miembros aparecerán interviniendo en la historia, pero serán nombrados, por lo que es mejor saber de qué Familia son


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1. ¿Qué tengo que?**

*****_Los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyre, entre otras grandiosas escritoras. La historia es mía, cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia.  
_

* * *

Bella miraba por la ventana, hoy era el día en que vería después de tanto a su primo Jake, aunque en realidad no era su primo, siempre se habían tratado como tal.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Pero qué haces en la ventana?! –le gritaba su madre que iba entrando a su habitación –Te lo he dicho miles de veces Bella, una señorita decente no mira por la venta…

-Lo sé madre, no tienes que repetirlo de nuevo - le contestaba Bella de forma tranquila

-¡Claro que tengo que repetírtelo Bella!, y te lo seguiré mencionando hasta que dejes de hacerlo. Deberías aprender de tu hermano, el siempre tan educado –eso era lo que Bella mas detestaba de su madre, que la compara a ella con su hermano mayor -firme con sus criterios, en cambio ¡tú! ¡Eres un caso perdido! Debí de comenzar contigo cuando aun eras una niña… -Bella dejó de prestarle atención a su madre, siempre decía lo mismo, y no tenia caso escucharla.

Seguía viendo hacia la ventana, pero ahora de forma disimulada desde su cama, odiaba que u madre le diera todas esas estúpidas clases de etiqueta, pero tenía que soportarlas, no le quedaba de otra, aunque le hubiera gustado ser libre y comprendida por su madre, como le ocurría a Katniss, y a Hermionie, pero su madre no la entendía.  
En eso divisó un carruaje con maletas, y reconocía la "B" inscrita en el, eran los Black. Se levanta rápidamente de la cama, dando traspiés, gracias a su vestido, pero logro salir ilesa de la habitación y sin que su madre la atrapara antes de salir. Corrió todo el corredor hacia las escaleras, oía como la llamaba su madre, pero no le importaba, y cuando llego a las escaleras, se paró en seco, no podía bajar corriendo, en primeria porque se caería, y en segunda porque su padre se molestaría si lo hacía. Bajo con cuidado los escalones, uno a uno, para evitar tropezar. Cuando llegó a bajo Jake cruzaba la puerta, y ambos corrieron a su encuentro

-¡Bella! –gritaba Jake mientras abrazaba y cargaba a Bella –Dios sigues igual de menuda!

-Calla! Pero tú! Mírate estas enorme! -le decía Bella que ya se encontraba en el suelo

-Es que a mi no me has de saludar pequeña –decia una dulce voz que conocía muy bien

-Tía Juliet! –Bella corrío a los brazos de su "tía"

-Pero mira cuanto has crecido –decia esta mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la pequeña joven

-¿Crecido? Pero madre miradla sigue igual de diminuta! –reía Jake

-Calla Jacob! Debes de tratar con respeto a Bella

-Lo siento madre- decía Jake mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza

-Acabamos de llegar y ya has regañado al muchacho Juliet? –Le preguntaba Charlie a la esposa de su socio

-Debe a aprender a comportarse, pero como has estado Charlie?  
-Bien, muy bien, y Billy? Es que no ha venido esta vez?

-Oh, Billy tuvo que quedarse en la hacienda un poco más, pero llega hoy en la noche, o más tardar mañana en la mañana

La Juliet y Charlie seguían conversando, mientras que Bella estaba al lado izquierdo de su pare, con la cabeza un poco gacha, sabía que no debía interrumpir, ni hacer nada hasta que los adultos dejaran de hablar, o hasta que estos le pidieran que se retirara. A pesar de eso, le hacía caras a Jake, que él le correspondía, ambos querían reír, pero tenían que respetar a los mayores que hablaban. Bella veía como la miraba su amigo, no era con diversión como antes, sino más bien con cariño, esa mirada de cariño que siempre le dedicaba su padre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Jake nunca sería otra cosa para ella más que un amigo, al que llamaba primo, y quería como tal, le daba gusto, no terminaría con el cómo habían acabado las demás jóvenes con sus amigos, casadas y formando una familia.

En eso su madre venia bajando las escaleras y supo que la diversión había acabado, asi que dejo de hacerle cara a Jacob, y simplemente bajo la cabeza sin ninguna expresión aparente. No hizo nada, solo espero que su madre y Juliet se saludaran y conversaran junto con su padre, en eso su madre le hablo

-Si madre –levanto la cabeza y puso cara sería

-Necesito que vayas a tu habitación, en unos minutos voy contigo

-claro madre –acatando la orden de su madre, hizo una pequeña inclinación hacia los invitados y su padres y diciendo un – con permiso –salió del recibidor y se dirigió a su habitación.

En el pasillo del segundo piso se encontró con su hermano, era alto, y muy fuerte, y aparte guapo, aunque para Bella, era demasiado arrogante, y sobre todo un aprovechado, no lo odiaba, ni tampoco lo detestaba, solo a veces la incomodaba, o la hacía sentir poca cosa, ya que este tenía una muy mala forma de mirar, y que fuera el consentido de su madre no ayudaba mucho. Paso de largo, no lo miro, no tenia porque, el aun no estaba casado, ni era una persona mayor, a si que no le debía tanto respeto, el tampoco la miro, paso de largo al igual que ella.  
Llego a su habitación y se quedo ahí, tenía que esperar a que su madre regresara, a si que se puso a ver su ropa, no era algo que hacía a menudo, pero estaba aburrida, y no podía salir, y si su madre la veía de nuevo en la ventana, estaba segura que le metería una buena tunda; así que miro sus vestidos, tenía en tantos modelos y colores, que no recorvada cuantos tenia.  
-Bella, hay que buscar algo para que te pongas mañana en la noche –su madre se pasaba por la habitación, mientras juliet se sentaba en la cama

-Mañana? –preguntaba bella un poco confundida

-Si querida mañana, que otro dia si no –Renne, había apartado a Bella del armario y comenzado a buscar algún vestido bonito, Bella a miraba con cara de confusión – no me digas que no lo recuerdas! Mañana es el compromiso de los Gemelos Weasley , y estamos invitados, asi que hay que buscar algo bonito

-No le has comprado uno nuevo? –Juliet se sorprendía, Renne siempre quería que todo el mundo fuera bien vestido a todo evento social

-¡Claro que no! Ya tiene muchos, no necesita uno mas, demás, ¡mírala! –decía mientras volteaba a ver a su hija con un poco de desprecio –sigue siendo tan delgaducha como siempre, no ocupa vestidos nuevos

Bella no dijo nada, solo agacho la cabeza, y no dijo nada, que podía decir, su madre lo había dicho, no tenía un gran cuerpo, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, y sintió unas grandes ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, se quedo ahí, esperando que su madre le diera un vestido que ponerse, así fue, después de unos minutos, su madre le dio un vestido, no se lo había puesto, a si que contaba como nuevo, su madre salió de la habitación sin decir más y de tras de ella Juliet que le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza a Bella antes de salir. Bella dejo el vestido sobre el perchero, y se tiro sobre la cama, un día que haba parecido genial, se había vuelto insoportable, se suponía que hoy estaría con Jake por los campos, ¡l_os campos!_, pensó, se levanto de la cama, se arreglo el cabello y el vestido, y salió de su habitación.

Renne y Juliet, hablaban en la habitacion de Té (n/a algo asi como una salita pequeña).

-Renne no crees que Bella aun es muy chica, no creo que debas casarla tan pronto

-Claro que debo! Además a qué edad nos casamos nosotras?!, teníamos incluso un año menos que ella, y míranos ahora

-En ese caso no debes obligarla a casarse con un extraño, nosotros nos casamos con personas a las que amábamos, y supongo que tu hija merece ese mismo derecho

-Es mi hija Juliet, y soy yo la que decide que es lo mejor para ella, además pronto cumplirá los 16, y si para entonces no está comprometida por lo menos, se mas difícil conseguirle marido.

-Y ya has pensado en alguien?

-Ron Weasley, pero con el compromiso de los gemelos, no creo que sea posible, además de que la hija menor está comprometida con Harry Potter, y se casaran en uno meses, no creo que les quede mucho para ofrecerle a Bella, aunque claro, eso ya no importa! Porque los Granger, han vuelto hacer de las suyas! Primero le quitaron a Jonathan a una buena chica, y ahora le han quitado a Bella su única opción viable!

-a que te refieres Renne?

-Hermionie esta comprometida con Weasley, ¿Qué hare?, se me agotan las opciones!

-Tranquilízate! No es para tanto

-Claro que lo es! Si no caso a Bella pronto, tendré que enviarla a un convento

Bella quien había escuchado esta última frase de su madre e altero, ella no podía casarse aun, y tampoco quería ir a un convento, entro en un ataque de nervios, azoto la puerta de la sala y se quedo en la puerta, miraba a su madre con miedo

-¿Qué yo tengo que? –estaba demasiada alterada

-Pero que diablos haces Bella!

-Yo aun no me puedo casar!

-La decisión esta tomada, y no me levantes la voz!

-Pero con quien! A mi hermano no le has impuesto a nadie! Eres, eres un..

Pero no termino la frase, su madre le había abofeteado, las lagrima corrían por las mejillas de Bella, su madre la miraba con tanto odio. Salió corriendo, no hacia su habitación, si no a fuera, no quería seguir encerrada en esa casa.

* * *

N/A: Hola espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, y gracias por sus Reviews , y gracias por seguir la historia. Tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible.

Un beso y gracias por leer


End file.
